


Feels like We Only Go Backwards

by DeadTimeLoss



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTimeLoss/pseuds/DeadTimeLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015.03.19生贺</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like We Only Go Backwards

“啤酒还是？”

不速之客自说自话地晃到了冰箱前，打开门，头也不回地问。

“你比我还熟？”就说他不用回头也知道是怎么回事。

“说得好像不然这里热情的主人会招待我一样。”

“确实不会。”

在冰箱前翻翻倒倒的人，默默惊讶了一下自己的反应，随即自我安慰，反正我又没碰你的巧克力，有什么好生气的。

“啤酒。”

“噗——”

他拎了两瓶啤酒，踢上门，转过身。那块可爱的小蛋糕真让人有破坏的冲动。

对方抬了抬眉毛，意指这是我的地盘，我可以随时赶你出去，你最好别有太多意见，弗兰。

金毛的家伙愉快地抓起其中一瓶扔了过去，用手指点点对方的肚子。

“你真不觉得有必要注意下你指日可待的啤酒肚吗，桑德罗？”

“你这是嫉妒。”

“你这是逃避。”他确实有点嫉妒，曾经。看在对方最大的喜好是吃和睡的份上。至于自己被教练摁着头吃下那些他一点也不喜欢的食物，做着那些无聊枯燥的训练后，确实摆脱了小猫这样的称号，但是，他们现在怎么说他来着？短腿大屁股？

“关心关心你自己吧。没人告诉你你多了很多皱纹？瞎操心？”

“你不说我还不想提，担心担心你的发际线吧。美洲生活这么快就让你自暴自弃啦？”

“真正的男人才不会在意这种东西。”

“我从来不知道真正的男人会关注他的队友都穿什么，还在记者面前报料？”

“你还关注大联盟，真让我意外，Fran。注重仪表，穿着得体是意大利人的美德。”

Totti恶狠狠咬开了瓶盖。

“但是别试图反抗时间，”Nesta看了他一眼，完下腰去从小茶几里给自己找了把开瓶器，“拍照选个好点儿的角度，你不年轻了。”

“我那时还在场上！”

“我只是提醒你，”Nesta耸耸肩，“不然，下次让Bobo给你捎个，那什么，自拍棍儿？”

“我能带那鬼玩意儿上场就有鬼了！”

“呦，我还以为全罗马都姓Totti呢。”

“……不满意就回来啊！去拉齐奥、去米兰、去蒙特利尔、不踢了、复出了，是你想走就走，从来不打招呼。也没人拦着不让你回来吧！拉齐奥再惨也没灭门吧！”

怎么回来？

“回来干嘛？陪你追忆旧事？”

“我们就不能就事论事地……”

“我们本来就没多少可说的。”

那你干吗还来参加我的托蒂笑话集？

他想了想还是吞了下去，至少把问号吞下去。

对面那个家伙是个名副其实的暴力狂。并且善于逃避问题，把自己保护得说话滴水不漏，就像混蛋们通常的德行。在混合区采访的时候是驴人，“噢噢，皮耶罗在后面，很快就过来！”，对自己则干脆是“你再敢问就把你扔出去”。对，就是现在挂着那种的表情。

真想知道小索菲娅他们过的是什么日子。（我就从来不拒绝小克和小香的问题。）

噢，快过来让叔叔抱抱你们，Fran叔叔真心疼你们。

“那你不还是来参加托蒂笑话集。”他确信尽管他的嘟囔声很轻了，但对方还是听到了，好像自己很在意一样。

哼，反正他也不会回答的。对方确实没有回答。其实我还是很了解你嘛。

他会选择沉默，甚至是就算听到了也不回答的明目张胆的沉默。这让他更无力，就像一拳打在了棉花上，而内斯塔偏偏深谙此道。这种时候他会怀念内斯塔的毒舌，只是一点点。他不是受虐狂，真的。他承认打一架是他们间解决问题的最佳方法，尽管他不愿透露自己的胜率；如果内斯塔还愿意跟他斗嘴，那情况也不算太坏，至少有一次战斗的机会，尽管在嘴皮子上他不是内斯塔的对手；但是对方越来越多沉默，那么他连战斗中挣扎一下的机会都被剥夺了。

独裁！暴力！呸！

窝在沙发里的主人没有一点要热情地挑起话题的意思。

Totti摸了摸鼻子：“干吗去印度，你不会真没奶粉钱吧？”

“是啊，可没有人把我想要的合同送到面前等我签字。”

“只有金奈肯给你合同？驴谁呢！别告诉我你是为了去锻炼英语。”

“你该滚回去睡觉了。”

“滚。”他一定是真的喝多了。虽然吐脏话算是他的日常（噢，别以为我不知道你也是），这么说来“滚”最多算是爆粗口。

“呦，Fran宝贝，等着要Sandro妈妈给你讲睡前故事？”黑头发的家伙捏尖了嗓子，他差点要哆嗦了。和姑娘们喜欢给他们贴上的标签相反（暴躁的乡下野小子？优雅卫士？呸！），那个开口软又糯的其实从来是Fran（操，真丢脸），就算姑娘们毫不嫌弃（哦，他的声音真可爱），那也绝不是少年时代什么美好的回忆。

“得了吧，好像你会讲似的。”等等，我为什么要承认这种恶心吧唧的称呼。他自暴自弃地赖在沙发上等着对方得意洋洋地指出自己又一次落入了圈套。

但对方似乎无意于此，竟然难得好心地没有嘲笑他，只是抻了抻衣服，往沙发里陷得更深了些，冲自己抬抬下巴。

操，他收回刚才的话，Sandro怎么会有好心放过的时候。

“小香和小克才不嫌弃他们爹爹的英雄传奇。”

“从前有这样一位勇士，他只为自己的家乡征战，他一生褪不去的是一袭红衣。开始他也只是那些眼中闪着无限艳羡的男孩中的一个，后来他成了那些目光注视的一员。在最初的年轻的日子里，他曾有过青梅竹马，却注定终而为敌。他曾有过绝佳的队友，甫一降临，便一同征战，摘下了皇冠上的明珠。他曾以为这是开始，竟没想到最终散场也没改变。他身边的人来来往往，最终是他一个人，一支队，一座城。

“爹爹你真棒！”

“去，那是你们杰拉德叔叔！”

不管Nesta脸变得有多快，他还是听出了他不忍后强抑为冷笑的一瞬间不自在。

有时候Fran都心疼自己，只要Sandro露出的不是那种“我们不熟”的表情，他都要大唱奇异恩典了，当然这个有点夸张。Sandro与他从来不是同一道上的人，这没问题，但是在他们都长大了，也非以死敌相称的时候，Sandro依旧带着某种抗拒。

Nesta在破功的一瞬间，有些迷茫，他们确实不是什么亲亲密密的好朋友，或者说曾经是，但早已不是，就算Totti也当有这样的认识。但是他对Fran的抗拒到今天已经有些莫名其妙，又或者那并不是对Fran的，而是对自己的……他并不清楚，抑或是他是清楚的，但不想让自己知道罢了。

“你觉得我惹你生气，哦，我也这么觉得。别拿那种眼神看我，好像安慰我‘可怜的Fran，那是你脑子不够用’。”

“有这样的认识，我真的很欣慰。”

“所以我该欢呼一下，其实我也没有一厢情愿地那么惨？”

“罗马城的脸都被你丢光了。”

“我只是摆正一下自己的地位，我得让小伙子们知道他们的队长才不会示弱，”我那样不过是让着你，他没有说出口，其实Sandro并不需要，就像其实他感谢Sandro对他下狠脚时也没心软过，“谁也不用让着谁。”

虽然少年时代离他们已经很远了，但总有些人内心某些地方至死是少年。敏感如Sandro决不会希望自己受照顾。在很长的时间里，他是成熟稳重照顾人的小队长，Fran才是那个被宠着的罗马王子。

“开始（我接受那个只对我狂躁的Sandro）是觉得那个糟糕的家伙比起人前那个是真实的。”

“真是谢谢你帮我认清自我。”

“后来，我发现你对我才戴着面具。你不说实话，或者干脆不说话！”

“我从不知道我们的关系到这样坦诚相对的程度了。”

“你总是先走，签下第一份俱乐部合同，得到第一张一线队职业合同，坐稳国家队主力位置……我刚追上，你又不玩了。有想法也不跟任何人说，自以为都替别人盘算好了。现在我有办法了，无论如何我可以留得比你久。”连带你那份。

“你记错了，你可比我先进一线队。”

“不可能错。就像我们第一次见面是六岁，你每次都弄错，但就是不承认。”

“数学不好就不要挣扎了。”

“这跟数学没关系！”

“……”

“没关系……没关系……”

空了的瓶子从他手里滚了出去，撞在墙角边包裹的木板上，发出闷闷的回响。

 

收拾完现在已经躺着的家伙，Nesta不禁为自己存留的那一点坦诚和耐心动容，于是他决定犒劳自己一下。

当他拿冰淇淋贴上Totti的脸时，那头狼嗷了一声，挥挥手把他甩开，翻了个身，不动了。

真睡着了啊，那就不怪我了，还想跟你分享呢。Nesta挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，盯了一会儿那张嘴微张的睡得无忧无虑的脸，手里的冰淇淋快化了。能睡真是幸福啊，他回忆了一会儿近年睡眠的时长也弥补不了质量了，大概是真的没办法了。恋恋不舍地搜刮干净盒子里最后一点儿边角料，Nesta走进厨房，把包装盒丢进了垃圾桶。

吃完甜食立刻睡觉当然不是什么好习惯。

但是。

管他呢！

他坐在床沿上，探过身去关了灯，然后把腿也收了上去。

 

床一侧的重量分布发生了变化，但他只是闭紧了眼。

你还想要什么？

噢，Fran宝贝，让Sandro妈妈给你一个早安吻？果然还是我学得比较像嘛……

呕，恶心死了！

早起的那个走到窗前，一瞬间生出想要大开窗户，让日光铺满整个屋子的恶意。那条狼一定会像火烧着尾巴那样从床上弹起来。

他放任自己（当然只是一会会儿）描绘一下迷蒙的雾气从烟蓝色的湖面上散去，金光惊破湖水，绿色的瞳孔一瞬间的收缩。虐狼真是太开心了！他自觉这种心态很变态，他不是指欺负……同伴这件事，而是他知道这种迷茫和惊惶并不曾真正存在于那双绿色的眼睛里，至于自己则不好说，但他同时又明了如何将这一部分转移到那双眼睛里。以这种方式，他分享了独有的一部分。对，分享，很奇怪，强制别人分享他不愿言说的那部分，主语却是“他”——Sandro，不，Ale。

然后拉紧了窗帘，最后一线光线湮没在黑暗中，提起衣裤走了出去。

 

他以为这把年纪还宿醉（＂你真不年轻了＂）独自一人在空落落的床上醒来（＂连个正点的妞都没有，逊毙了＂）会难受得让他掉眼泪。

但最终他也只是抬手覆住了眼睛。

＂操，真他妈刺眼。＂


End file.
